Leah
106,000 |Status = Alive |Relationships = )}}Leah Rose, otherwise known as'' the ''Sentient, is a sixteen year old enhanced Machias as well as a Joker, possessing the OGene and thus the ability to manifest occupational potentials. Leah's active occupational potentials are those of a Mage, Alchemist, and a Stand User; which she uses to perfectly compliment her physiology. Being willingly and non-willingly modified to heights beyond traditional members of her race in her past, Leah can be considered to be one of, if not the most advanced Machias still alive. Currently, like most Machias, Leah lives undercover, posing as a human girl to the majority of the world. Personality Backstory Powers and Abilities Machias Physiology *'Superhuman Strength: '''As a Machias, even prior to experimentation, Leah was capable of producing immensely powerful physical attacks, as well as lifting weight of such a magnitude that it could simply physically tear or break a normal human or conventional body of her size effortlessly. However, upon being augmented at the hands of the splinter faction, the equivalent of Leah's muscle and tendon tissues have been replaced with a unique allotrope of graphene and boron nanotubes; granting her muscles that contract at immense speds and to degrees that the normal human being could handle; the scientists claiming it gave her an upgrade in her natural Machias physical strength by atleast several hundred times over. Leah also has a boron nanotube endoskeleton that adds to this physical might, allowing him to lift immensely heavy structures and split them apart. *'Superhuman Endurance, Durability and Stamina: Leah, due to being an augmented Machias is incredibly, unimaginably durable to most forms of attacks, some even being able to shrug of devastating, life-threatening attacks that would normally kill a man the moment it makes contact. With several parts of her body enhanced, Leah is able to tolerate incredible degrees of punishment, enduring impossible levels of stress and damage without even being able to display so much as a single scratch or dent. Even without any of these factors, a Machias's body and ability to survive in any condition make them incredibly difficult to kill. Their bodies possess survival skills that bestow them abilities to survive in any environment, able to handle whatever situation or position they are placed and tackle it head on. The metal composing Leah is created by blending special metals and magic minerals together, leaving them to mix and stir for days, even weeks. Once finished, the metal is treated with a large variety of different spells and items used to magically treat the metal, increasing it's durability to otherworldly levels. The outcome is a metallic material that hardens itself in response to trauma, diverting and redirecting it's power to weaken it's landing. As a Machias, Leah's mechanized body is incapable of feeling fatigued or suffer from exhaustion, giving her an edge against being exhausted in the middle of battle. With so many of her limbs being composed of metal, BNT Muscle Fibers, and graphene gyroids it is impossible for them to become overexerted or suffer from fatigue, making their level of stamina nearly infinite. :*'''Pain Inhibitors: :*'Self-Sustenance:' *'Superhuman Speed, Agility and Reflexes: '''Leah's speed has also drastically enhanced due to the limitation of stamina in a normal human being irrelevant, allowing her to move at extreme sppeds, without tapping into his speed boosters. With synthetic muscles and limbs boosting Leah's abilities to their peak, their potential to function in a situation and decision making skills are many times greater and faster than that of a normal being. This is primarily due to the fact that her cybernetic limbs and other body parts can act immediately when he wishes to, allowing her to immediately react and move as her limbs are able to receive messages from their brain far faster than a a normal limb made of flesh.These qualities make her ability to react to a situation much greater, as they can move faster than ordinary beings, capable of stopping an incoming attack that normal fighters would be unable to detect on time. As a hard working, wreaking machine, she is not limited or restricted by the degree of flexibility and movement that normal bodies possess, meaning that she can move and dodge in impossible ways. Leah's organic composition is able to bend and stretch in unimaginable ways, allowing her to bend, move, and dodge in ways that normal beings can't replicate, making them very agile to avoid incoming attacks. *'Superhuman Senses: Leah's optic nerves have been repaired and replaced with unique technological implements that allow him to scan the surrounding area for an opponent in a manner not unlike a scouter, and allows him to see in infrared as well so that he can see in the dark. The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Leah's other senses are also similarly enhanced to a level of efficacy and capacity only possible by a machine-like lifeform; enhancing her hearing, smell, touch and taste by an inordinate factor. Leah, as a machine-like humanoid is capable of perceiving the electromagnetic fields and patterns existing within the world. :*'''Compass Sense: :*'Sensory Systems:' *'Voltex Charge: '''Voltex Charge is an ability that allows Leah to convert and use electricity for her own purposes. Due to her bodies being made of organic metal, Machias are generally susceptible to electricity; however, Leah, possessing alchemic, magical abilities can, at the impact of an attack with excessive electrical magnitude, not only emerge unharmed, but also use the energy of said attack to augment her own strength by absorbing the energy within. After absorbing the electricity, Leah can unleash a large powerful blast. After this initial burst, Leah undergoes a form change that visually represents the enhancement of her base strength levels. *'Flight:' *'Dials:' ::*'Iron Generation: Same logic gate system, can activate the Eisen Dial to secrete Iron Cloud, allowing him to use the cloud in tandem with his electromagnetism for whatever he wants, :::*'''Regenerative Healing Factor: ::*'Tone Dial Headphone Port:' Armaments *'Organic Machinery:' *'Speed Boosters:' *'Assault Mode:' Mage Weakness Take Over: Machina Soul Take Over: Machina Soul 'is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over; as the name ever-so-subtly suggests, it enables the user to take the form of various machinery-based beings. Take Over: Machina Soul works differently to many other types of Take Over Magics- as normal Take Over Magics assimilate living beings and grant the user the ability to take upon the form of the absorbed organism, Machina Soul is something completely out of the ordinary. Machina Soul itself cannot assimilate living beings unless the user takes advantage of a certain loophole, but instead, it absorbs the opposite of the organic- the inorganic, limited to machinery in this case. Machina Soul is put into motion by the user coming into contact with machinery of any kind- the moment that the user makes bodily contact with machinery, the Take Over will begin to absorb it at a rapid pace similar to ferrokinesis- this absorption also has a special effect on machinery that is built to serve a specific function. In any case, when performing Machina Soul, the user absorbs the machinery of their choice and, using magical manipulation, they break every single component of the target down to bits and pieces, reshaping it around their bodies in a form most fitting for themselves; essentially taking their capabilities and assets for themselves. The special functions of machinery are replicated perfectly by granting the user of Machina Soul a magic equivalent- for example, if the user assimilates a computer, they will be granted a form of Archive. However, in some cases, the user can harness the power of the machinery absorbed normally; allowing them to use the machinery constructed around their body as tools, objects, weapons and other items; the uses are virtually unlimited and every Machina Soul is wildly different. However, Machina Soul is also weak to electricity and magnetism. Metal Devil Slayer Magic Haki Kenbunshoku Haki *'Unique interpretation of Kenbunshoku Haki combined with her sensors simultaneously Busoshoku Haki *'Enhancing her Dials in addition to other attributes' Stand User Ripple *'Composed of unique organic metals, allowing Ripple to be conducted' :*'Lets her create attacks and techqnieus based off her superheated metallic form, lets her literally power hrself with the trenth ofher Hamon allowng for great physical augments and sensory capabilities' :*'Hamon projectile weapons' Trivia Category:Requiem